(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development view generation system and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, the design of parts constituting mechanical products and the like has been performed by using a design supporting system such as a three-dimensional computer aided design system.